


Pokemon Parody Episode 54: Key

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [54]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob obtains the key necessary to enter the Cinnabar Island Gym!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 54: Key

Walking out of the "journal room", Bob explored the mansion some more. Suddenly, and somehow, Bob remembered why you had to go into the mansion. He remembered that in the game, you had to retrieve a key to the gym to enter Cinnabar Island's gym.  
He walked up to one person, who happened to be a burglar, and asked where the key was.  
"The key? To the gym, ya mean?" The burglar said.  
"Yeah," Bob responded.  
"I think it's in the basement. At least that's what my employers told me." The burglar said, looking around as if he were expecting someone.  
"Thanks Mr. Thief!" Bob said, still absolutely oblivious to the fact that the burglar was an infamous thief by the name of Mr. Thief, even though he seemed to have implied that he knew.  
Bob explored the mansion even more until he eventually found the right (and literal) rabbit hole. Dropping down to the assumed basement, he grabbed the key and slowly made his way out of the Pokémon Mansion.  
Once out, he sighed in relief as he didn't like this part of the game, and he started to head to the Cinnabar Island gym.


End file.
